Return to me
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: warning: yaoi kr "A bladebreaker reunion!" Kai gets informed by Tyson. But he declines... though can he resist the urge to talk to Rei?
1. Prologue: Miles apart

'Return to me' By Ninsg Veen

AN & Disclaimer: This whole fic probably has only one simple plot... But I'm sure romance is all evr1 needs... -

Please note my inability to get ownership of Beyblade and thus my inability to make this fic for real.

(I don't own Rosaviakosmos either...)

I do own thrinon though...even though it's just a name... oewh and the plot and all that stuff... I wish I owned more...

I have noticed for a while that cursive writing isn't seen here on so I made it a little more obvious when someone thinks something or anything else... You'll figure it out.

-Prologue: Miles Apart-

Everyone was at home. Rei was in China. Kai back in Russia (even though there had been some issues around this). Kenny and Tyson were in Japan. And even Max was in America, even after his father had asked him to stay with him in Japan.

No more beyblade. All bladebreakers had given up. Of course not easily, but the process of aging made them give it up. They grew up, went to college and focused on jobs, money and relationships. Tyson would sometimes attend beyblade games to be like a mascot for the show. And Max would sometimes help his father in the shop, but the others had taken their beyblades, put them in boxes and stored them on stuffy attics.

It had been almost four years since the last time they were all together. Kai thought it would be peaceful to finally be away from Tyson, but leaving Tyson meant leaving his other friends as well. Surely he could miss Max, he didn't differ from Tyson much, but there was another person he did miss. Rei.

Kai considered Rei a real friend. Besides the fact that they were both good at beyblading, Rei was the only one in the team who knew how to make intelligent conversation.

But Kai hadn't called Rei once in those four years to have one of those intelligent conversations.

Kai didn't occupy his mind with thoughts of his old friends, since he was so busy with his full-time job, but when he did think about them, he always remembered the times he talked to Rei. There were never mindless rambles about things that didn't matter. It was real, sincere and interesting.

Of course Kai subconsciously never thought that Rei was uninteresting...


	2. 1: Call Me

-Chapter 1: Call Me-

The phone rang. Not Kai's cell phone, but his home phone. He wasn't called on his home phone very often. His cellular would rang all day, even at night at some times, but the other phone was mostly used to order pizza or Chinese on those days that Kai hadn't the time or the will to cook dinner, which was rather often.

He stood up from his chair behind a desk filled with discs for the accompanied laptop that was obviously used many times, the e's and n's had faded away on the type board.

He pushed a button on the phone and wearingly spoke.

"Hello, Kai Hiwatari speaking." The voice on the other line seemed amazingly cheerful to Kai, which mad him realize to whom he was speaking.

-"Hello Kai! Long time no speak! Nice to hear your voice!"

"Tyson." Kai grumbled. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. Kai hadn't spoken Tyson on purpose. He didn't want to be confronted with his sugar high personality. He preferred to wait until Tyson grew up, however judging by the sound of his voice this was not the case.

"Okay fine, Mr. 'I have a bad day almost everyday', I'll cut right to the chase. I thought, since we haven't seen each other for so long, we'd have a reunion."

-"A reunion?" Kai asked almost not understanding

"Yes, you know, like a bladebreaker reunion. Meeting everyone again. I thought it would be nice."

-"A bladebreaker reunion." Kai said sceptically.

"Yes, and you're invited of course. I already invited the rest of the team. Kenny sent emails to Max and Rei. They will be at Tokyo airport Thursday at about four o'clock. If you catch a plane that arrives about that time Kenny and I can pick you up." Kai said nothing for a while and thought things through. He was rather busy with work and he didn't feel like meeting Tyson and Max. The others, he thought, I can always talk to when I find myself some time. When Tyson asked if he was still there he answered.

"Tyson, Thank you for inviting me, but I don't think I am able to come. Maybe some other time okay?" Now it was silent on the other side of the line for a while.

"Oh... Okay. Well call us if you change your mind, okay? Bye Kai." Kai said bye as well and hung up.

"I don't have time to meet old friends." He told himself, trying to believe it. The day after tomorrow he had an important, or so he said to himself, staff meeting he wouldn't be able to catch that plane by then anyway.

But something in the back of head told him he was being selfish and he should go. For the other's.

"No." he said out loud. "I am not going."

And that was that. Kai had decided and had tried to forget. He shuffled to his desk again and started rattling on his type board again, putting his mind on his important work.


	3. 2: 'Important' Work To Do

-Chapter 2: 'Important' Work To Do-

Mr. Hiwatari was head of one of the Thrinon-Corp buildings. His office was large enough to fit a desk with a very comfortable chair and a large bookcase stuffed with all sort of books on computer languages, microchips and electro parts. A sofa stood close to a table and several chairs were aligned to the wall. It was a relatively big office compared to what the other employees had, but it wasn't the biggest office in the building. When Mr. Hiwatari got promoted he was allowed to move into the office of his former boss. As he had worked in that office for two days he realized it was not what he wanted and he moved back into his old but comfy little room on the 5th floor. The other office was designated as a board-meeting-room, so that every Monday the board would meet there instead of the small room right next to it.

Kai only had to deal with the funding of the building and the projects that were going on, but his own interest of the projects made him go down to the lower floors and see what his employees were doing. When he first started working with Thrinon he realized very quickly that all his talks with Kenny about technology had been very fitting. And he knew that being part of the bladebreakers was not wasted time in his youth.

Just as Kenny hadn't been a wasted time of his youth, so wasn't Rei.

As Kai prepared a few sheets on the new projects that he wanted to show on the board meeting at eleven o'clock, his thoughts turned to Rei instantly as he thought about the bladebreakers.

In about 5 hours they would assemble on Tokyo airport and they would smile, shake hands, probably even hug each other as they met after not seeing one another in almost 4 years. Kai realized that the first person he spoke to after four years was Tyson. And this, he thought, was rather pathetic. He would have come if Rei had called him. He would immediately said yes and made Rei promise that they would have a good conversation. Like so many years before.

But Rei had not called him. It was Tyson who cheerily told him to go and that had put Kai off. He did not wanted to go, when he was so reminded that Tyson was in the team as well.

The voice inside his head said that he was being childish and once again stated that it was selfish. But just like yesterday he ignored it and collected his sheets to go to the 7th floor.

The music inside the elevator made Kai softly hum the lyrics to himself. Then the door chimed and opened as it reached the right floor. He walked across the hall and sighed before he opened the door and stepped inside. He greeted his co-workers and sat down at the head of the table to place his sheets on in front of him. Mr. Hiwatari opened the meeting and picked out a sheet on a project in progress. It was about a certain object, which could be made with the cooperation with the Russian space federation, Rosaviakosmos. But as he stood up to speak about the project he suddenly felt that at the moment this was not what he wanted to. He wanted to be elsewhere. So he gave the sheet to his executive and said...


	4. 3: Let me down

-Chapter 3: Let me down-

Rei thought Tokyo Airport was extremely big. He also thought Singapore Airport was big and from his memory of the American Beyblade Championship, he knew for a fact that Washington Airport was big as well. Thus he decided that all airports in common were big.

Just as they were big, they were annoying. If Max had not accompanied, he would surely have been lost.

Max knew exactly where to go, which didn't give Rei much time to adjust to the great hallway that was at their exit gate. He got jerked away towards where their luggage was. Max had been to Japan several times on vacation. While Rei hadn't spoken to Tyson personally in about a year, Max had his last visit to the dojo last spring.

Rei had emailed Kenny once in a while. He was quite happily surprised when Kenny wrote him, three days ago, about Tyson's plan of a get together. Max immediately called him after to discuss traveling plans. And so Max stayed with him for a night and they departed the next morning. Why Max wanted to make such a detour was a mystery for Rei but he soon found out that Max had been in the country all along for business.

So now they were to meet up with Tyson, Kenny and Kai at the exit hall.

As soon as they had both found their baggage, Max pulled Rei towards the hall. Max saw Tyson and Kenny before Rei did and he left Rei to push the carrier while he ran up to them. When Rei had finally made it to where they stood, max was still hugging Tyson and Kenny. He laughed as Max let go for him to shake hands and be hugged by them both.

Then Tyson and Kenny took their bags and headed for the exit. Rei wavered a bit in confusion.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Kai?" Tyson turned around and looked him in the eye, not answering. His face no longer set to happy. Rei wanted to speak out his thoughts but Max already spoke them for him.

"He's not coming is he?"


	5. 4: Fashionably Late

-Chapter 4: Fashionably late-

"It would be so nice to see everyone again. Even Kai. I'd like to know what he's been up to the past four years." Max had said on the plane. It was a statement he had repeated over and over again in many different ways. At that time Rei had liked to hear it, but now he wished he hadn't said anything about Kai at all. It had his hopes up to high.

When Tyson had looked him in the eye with a look that said: 'No he isn't.' Rei couldn't say anything anymore. But now he dared to ask.

"Why?" He simply asked as they all sat on the floor, drinking whine.

"Why? I don't know Rei." Tyson aggressively answered. "He said he was busy with work but I don't believe him. I think he's just being an asshole jerk like he used to be." The conversation fell silent and everyone peered into their glasses.

"For once you're right Tyson." They all gasped and looked up at Kai who had just entered the room. "I was a jerk when I said I couldn't come. It was a lie, and I don't like to lie. So to make it up to you I took a vacation and decided to spend it here."

They all stood up and Max and Tyson immediately started suffocating Kai with their hugs. When they let go he gave a painful smile as Kenny shook his hand and Rei hugged him next.

The hug was awkward yet comforting, exactly the way it would be after not having word of one another in four years. But they both knew that they used to be friends and probably still were.

"Glad you decided to come, Kai." Rei said smiling and Kai smiled back at him. Rei frowned at this smile, which was so genuinely cast in the open. But he thought nothing of it rest of the evening, which was filled with drinks, snacks and good conversation.

For a while they all talked together, but the conversation turned to things only Tyson, Max and Kenny knew about. Kai was glad though, for he was eager to hear of Rei's doings. They looked at each other and shrugged as Max started on the last time he was in Japan.

Rei stood up, poured himself two cups of coffee and went outside. Kai followed him to the porch and sat down next to him, taking the second cup of coffee.

They sat there, looking at the stars in silence when Kai suddenly spoke.

"I am sorry, Rei." Rei put down his cup and turned to face Kai, whose head was bend down.

"You don't have to tell me that. I mean yes, I was sad when you never called or even emailed me, but it's okay." He reached out his hand and put it on Kai's shoulder. "What happened to you? I thought Kai Hiwatari never apologized." Kai set his cup down as well and looked Rei straight in the eye.

"He does now, But," He said as he faced the stars again. "I am glad I'm here." He picked up his cup again and they started talking about the missed four years of eachothers lives.

When Rei had dismissed his apology, Kai felt like everything was the way it used to be. Rei still knew how Kai worked which made him feel good about the fact he came to this little reunion.

He realised he had missed conversating like this and he didn't understand why exactly he didn't so much as send s short message.

Only to Rei of course, since he also realized he did not miss the others at all.

In a moment of silence they emptied their cups. Ten Rei put his down and folded his hands together.

"Do you," He started waveringly. "Do you remember that evening? The ah... evening before you left?" He looked down at his fingers.

Kai swallowed deep.

"Yes."

-"I wondered..." he started but didn't finish.


	6. 5: Because You Wonder

Ninsg: Okay I said multiple chapters... I don't think it will work... I had a choice between Faster uploads or longer uploads... I chose fast since ppl like to see that...

so no complaining on shortness of chaps!!! I will update soon -

-Chapter 5: Because you wonder-

-Four years before in Japan, Summer. -

"Dinner is ready!" Rei called. Tyson immediately jumped up. He had to wait in the Dojo, since he was eating all the food before it was even cooked. Kai and Max had dragged him inside, forbidding him to even walk around. Kai had called him childish for he was 21 and still acting like a 12-year old.

That evening Rei had pronounced he'd open his own restaurant at home. Tyson had pushed him to cook something and the rest wanted it too. So in the end everyone was eating from the menu he would implement in his restaurant.

Scrunch "This is really," lick good Rei!" Said Tyson while filling his mouth with Rei's cooking. Kai rolled his eyes and proceeded to eat with a knife and a fork, occasionally using his spoon.

Unfortunately Kai's sophisticated eating manners did not give him much chance to take more since all was eaten before he could even eat all that was on his plate. He nodded at Rei in form of a compliment and stood up to help him clean the table, since Tyson had already dragged Max and Kenny away to play a final beybattle.

"It's only natural you'd start your own restaurant Rei. You /are/ the best cook I know." Kai complimented him in words this time. Rei looked up in wonder.

"Well, thank you Kai. I didn't know you'd actually say nice things to people." Kai grunted and picked up some plates to bring to the kitchen. Rei laughed and knew that Kai would inwardly smile as well. Rei knew Kai too well.

When they had finished packing the dishwasher and cleaning the rest they went outside to watch the water flow in the pond. They heard Tyson yell how he had won.

They chatted for a few minutes and when it got colder they went inside. There they opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate that everyone was going away to make career for themselves. By the time it was empty Tyson was asleep and Max was pulling him towards his bed. Of course this did not happen without laughing and stumbling. Kenny followed Max also laughing. When he had closed the slide-door de laughing died down.

Again Kai helped Rei to clean things up a bit, but they didn't get far either and Rei decided to just let it rest until the next morning. Tyson could tidy things up then, he would still be in Japan then.

Rei took Kai's hand to stop him picking up the empty champagne bottle. He smiled when Kai jerked his head up, but he understood and sat down on the couch. Rei let himself fall beside him.

"What a going away party." Rei stated, but he knew that Kai would not reply to an obvious statement like that. But Kai did reply, though not with words.

Kai laughed. Rei spun his head to face Kai and tried to figure out what was wrong, but when Rei saw Kai's joyful face he started to laugh as well. Though more experienced it sounded, while Kai had seemed not to laugh for ages.

Rei picked up a pillow and flung it at Kai, but it only made him laugh even more. He picked up another pillow but Kai pulled it away. Laughing, Rei tumbled over and fell on top of Kai. He stopped laughing immediately, so did Kai. Though he was smiling and stroking Rei's hair away.

Rei thought it was weird and yet so comforting. He bend down and pressed his nose on Kai's. He heard Kai chuckle softly. The he closed his eyes and stopped moving. Kai's breathing was controlled, but he heard that he inhaled harshly once right before...

Rei felt Kai's lips connect with his. But he did not hesitate to kiss back. He did not care how intoxicated Kai was with the champagne. He only cared about kissing.

Kissing Kai.

---Ninsg: I am trying to come up with a name for Rei's restaurant; it's a fancy kind of place so if u know something let me know. I might send u something as a gift - (online I mean)

arigato!


	7. 6: Kissing Rei

Ninsg Veen: Allright no names for Rei's restaurant... no problem, I fixed it so it doesn't need one

well onto the next chap, the last chap... I hope you will enjoy, it's a bit R-ish but I'm keeping it pg-13 rated, be warned though.

pfoeh I did this in one day!

-Chapter 6: Kissing Rei-

Even though did not continue, Rei wanted to know and pushed on this time.

"Wonder about what, Kai?" But he still didn't speak, though Rei could see he was trying to find the right words. So to make it easier he spoke instead.

"What did it mean for you?" But speaking for him only made Kai clench his fist. But he could not be angry with Rei, so he unclenched and sighed.

"I... I don't know, Rei. There are things in my life I don't know or understand."

-"They are your feelings."

"Well I still don't know, now do I?" He sighed again and tried to smile again. "What did it mean for you then?"

-"I can't answer that." The reply came to quickly for Kai and he frowned.

"Why? Because you're afraid?"

-"Are you?" On this Kai looked down. For a while Rei stared at Kai and then he looked down as well.

Silences between them were usually comfortable and accepted, but this time it was hard to not say anything. But both could not find words to explain what had happened four years ago. Rei realized how different Kai had become. He was the first one to speak and also the first to admit his feelings.

"Yes Rei, I am afraid. I'm afraid that you don't feel like I do. I cannot afford to ruin myself like that." Rei took Kai's hand.

"You are my best friend. Even if I did not feel the same I would never laugh at you. I cannot afford to ruin you like that." And he put up his best smile ever when Kai turned his head his way, wonder on his face.

"So then..." Kai grinned and pulled Rei closer. "Would you mind?" Rei smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all." And Kai pulled him into a kiss, much like four years ago, but less drunk and more real.

More certain.

-Four years ago in Japan, Summer 2-

"Oh. My." Rei could not end his sentence, but moaned instead. He pulled Kai very close and felt him hold in his breath with force. Kai groaned to let out his breath and breathed in. After a while Rei finally could move himself, so he moved his legs away from Kai's back. Kai pulled himself away slightly and kissed Rei before he fully pulled away and laid down next to him on his side.

Rei flopped on his side as well and rested his head against Kai's chest. There he watched Kai's chest heave with every breath he took until they both fell asleep.

The next morning a vague sound of ruffling awoke Rei. He sat up and wrapped the thin sheet they had slept under around him and walked in the direction the sound came from. He opened the sliding door and peered inside. Kai was packing his bag in the room where the others were sleeping. He looked up from his bag and looked at Rei.

"My plane leaves today." Rei nodded slowly. "A finally." Kai lucked a sock away from under Tyson's sleeping bag and pushed it inside his bag. Then he closed it and swung it over his shoulder. "Say goodbye to the others for me okay?" Rei nodded again.

"Goodbye Rei." Kai said before he walked towards the door and disappeared outside. Rei tightened his grip on the sheet and ran after him, but Kai was already at the garden wall.

"Goodbye Kai." Rei whispered and watched him round the corner. Then he sank to the floor and sat down against the wall.

Ninsg:okay that was it. I wanted to end it there since this story involved around the reunion, and the fact that Kai left seemed like a nice unhappy ending :p

maybe I'll make a sequel but I wanted to concentrate on other things first. I am still a graduation student...


End file.
